


kt 咚

by ikutat0ma



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma
Summary: 51/244





	kt 咚

感觉有点不可思议。一个alpha会和omega相安无事地合租这件事情本身就很魔幻了。从自己分化成omega的那一天开始，堂本刚就没想过自己能穿着运动短裤和T恤，就这样在一个alpha面前晃来晃去，那个alpha还是自己暗恋的对象。

虽然室友明明有能力自己出去住，但是他似乎近期不想搬出去。这样也好，这么大一间房子还有人轮流做家务，偶尔还能分享一下晚饭。而且，注意卫生，脾气也不算太怪，也不会随便带人回家或者是对自己有什么非分之想，也算是熟人，这样的舍友确实难得……虽然看得见摸不着，不太可能真的和他去表白，但是偶尔想着他自慰也足够了，只要不让他知道，也不会影响他们的普通合租关系。只是感觉有点对不起他。

他抱着洗衣袋走到阳台上。堂本光一已经在那里了，烘干机转动着发出噪音。他一股脑把衣服倒进洗衣机，合上盖子让它也加入到制造噪音的行列中。

“抽烟吗？”光一把打开的烟盒伸到他面前，转过头朝着窗外把夹着烟雾的空气呼出去。

两个人并排站在窗边，用夹着烟的那只手的手掌撑着脸。“我有一个朋友……”堂本光一突然开口了。“用‘有一个朋友’开头，有点可疑……光一君是在说自己吗？”

“呃……嗯。大概是吧……”被拆穿了，堂本刚能看出来他有点窘迫。“那你继续说？”

“暗恋的人看起来对我没什么意思。”

被呛到了，堂本刚咳嗽起来，硬生生挤出了一滴眼泪。他缓了好半天才顺过气，说我不相信你不会表白，还有，你的衣服烘好了。

他还没见过堂本光一落荒而逃的样子，也没发现他有什么不对劲，反而是腹诽了一句这个人是不是青春期推迟太久了。

突然有点生气，有可能是醋意吧。明知道自己没什么机会，却硬要对人家抱有幻想的代价大概就是没有源头也没有尽头的无名火。烧完的烟头烫到了手指，他捂着被烫红的地方，不知道为什么有点懊恼起来。以前每一次“喜欢”二字快要突兀地蹦出来的时候都被自己归类于荷尔蒙在作祟，这一次也没有例外。好在他自制力很棒。他这么夸奖了自己。

堂本刚有些闷闷不乐。收拾好衣服扔进烘干机里面，绕回厨房打开冰箱往里面看。就剩下昨天吃剩下的半块蛋糕了。他用指尖沾了一块奶油放进嘴里吮。柠檬汁和砂糖的味道在口中化开。

有点自讨没趣。拖沓着室内拖鞋准备回房间发呆，家门突然被推开了。他回过头，对上跑得气喘吁吁的光一的眼睛。

“我喜欢你。”他明显有些不安，低着头把怀里的一束玫瑰花向刚的面前一横，竟然好像英勇就义一样。堂本光一已经在脑子里排练了好几遍被拒绝以后怎么样从容地离开，却听到刚轻轻地笑出声了。你好像小学生。他接过花束抱着，笑吟吟蹲下来抬头去看光一盯着地板看的眼睛。

我还以为你要去跟别人表白，白生气了……你是呆掉了吗？他挥挥手想引起光一的注意，却被用力地抱住了。呼出热气的嘴唇贴近了堂本刚的耳朵:“你嘴角还有奶油，怎么就来笑我了。”他好气又好笑，正准备抬手擦掉，就被吻住了。他的信息素是柠檬的味道啊……平时打了抑制剂，都没发觉。他的膝盖不小心碰到了光一的裆部，啊……完蛋了。

推推搡搡总算是倒在了床上，也不是第一次看到光一锻炼的不错的身材，但是脸颊一下就叛变了，又烫又红。被突然发生的一切冲昏了头脑，压制着自己的alpha的信息素展开的一瞬间，发情热和压制了很久的恋心一起爆发。他的身体好像一块融化的奶糖，皮肤都是信息素香甜的味道组成的。

意识早就和身体一起变得一塌糊涂。每一次冲撞都能引起全身的战栗。后颈的腺昏了头脑，压制着自己的alpha的信息素展开的一瞬间，发情热和压制了很久的恋心一起爆发。他的身体好像一块融化的奶糖，皮肤都是信息素香甜的味道组成的。

意识早就和身体一起变得一塌糊涂。每一次冲撞都能引起全身的战栗。后颈的腺体被咬破了，生殖腔颤颤巍巍打开了一条小缝，成结，被填满，都顺理成章。体被咬破了，生殖腔颤颤巍巍打开了一条小缝，成结，被填满，都顺理成章。他也没有抗拒，咬着下唇蜷成一团，精液打湿了自己的小腹。

“好亏啊。”发情期勉勉强强度过了，两个人也因为旷工被公司领导打了一连串电话。堂本刚玩着手指甲，把指尖送到堂本光一鼻子下面让他闻:“这个味道是我被你又啃又咬还被弄个半死才来的欸。”

“那我也让你咬一下？”

“好幼稚……”最后还是轻轻咬了一口。

 


End file.
